disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Find the Mysterious Maidens/Myotismon and Hunter J Locks Peach and Daisy in Their Attic
(Back at the castle in the master bedroom, unaware of what just happened, Homer is happily asleep and was dreaming about his grandchildren when he heard the sound of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy knocking on the door. He woke up) Homer: Well, come in. Come in. (Mickey opened the door, and he, Donald, and Goofy stepped inside) Mickey: You're majesty.... (Homer got eager and went up to them excitedly) Homer: So, they proposed already? Tell me about it. Donald: Well.... Homer: (Excitedly) Who are those girls? Donald: We didn't get a chance.... Homer: (Scoffs happily) No matter. We've got more important things to discuss. Arrangements for the wedding, invitations, a national holiday. All that sort of thing. Donald: But sire...! (Homer happily hands some chocolate cupcakes with rainbow confetti vanilla buttercream on them) Homer: Have some cupcakes. Take a few more. Donald: But...! Homer: Better practice passing these out, eh? Mickey: But, if you'd only listen. (Homer took out a sword) Homer: And for you my friends.... Donald: You're majesty, please! Homer: I hereby dub thee, Sirs.... (Then he stopped and got curious) Homer: By the way, what titles would you like? Donald: Sire? Mickey: This may be a.... Goofy: The girls got away. Homer: (Confused) Sirs The Girls, Got, and Away? A peculiar title. But if that's what you.... (Homer suddenly realized what Goofy just said and got shocked) Homer: What?! Got away?! Donald: Tried to tell ya. (Homer got angry slowly) Homer: Why, you little...! Traitors! Mickey: Now, sire, remember your blood pressure! (Homer started swinging his sword at him, Donald, and Goofy while they dodged the attacks) Homer: Treason! Donald: No, sire, no, stop! Homer: Sabotage! You were in league with my sons and their nannies! Mickey: We tried to stop her, but the girls, along with the green boys, vanished into thin air! Homer: (Sarcastically) A likely story! Goofy: But it's true, sire! (He showed the glass slippers to him) Goofy: All we could find were these glass slippers! (Homer stopped attacking in confusion suddenly) Homer: What? Mickey: Sire, Mario and Luigi love those girls! Donald: And they won't rest 'till they find the girls! Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: They're determined to marry those girls! (Homer got hopeful and happy) Homer: (Hopefully) Really? You mean...? Mickey: Mario and Luigi, sire, swear they'll marry none but the two girls who fit these two respective glass slippers. (Homer got happily that he discarded the sword) Homer: Whoo-hoo! They said that, did they? Mickey: Yep. Goofy: And the Dazzlings even want to know if those green guys they met are with those girls. Donald: And these glass slippers may fit two of any number of girls! Homer: Then you'll have to try those glass slippers on every girl in my kingdom, and if the shoes fit those two girls, bring them, and the green guys with them, in. (Determined to not let their king down, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy saluted) Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: Yes, you're majesty! (The next day, both Homer, Mario, Luigi, and the Dazzlings sent a proclamation to all the girls of the kingdom, and Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Piximon began their search for the two girls that fit the two glass slippers and have their green guys. At the chateau, Hunter J, back in her normal attire, and Myotismon were looking around for their stepdaughters) Hunter J and Myotismon: Peach? Daisy? Myotismon: Girls! Hunter J: Where are those...?! (She stopped talking when Peach and Daisy came out the kitchen door, dressed in their dirndls again) Peach: Yes? Daisy: Here we are. Hunter J: My daughters, where are they? Daisy: I think they're still in bed. (Hunter J and Myotismon started going up the stairs) Myotismon: Don't just stand there! Hunter J: Bring up the breakfast trays at once! Hunter J and Myotismon: And hurry! (Batty and Fidget had overheard Hunter J and Myotismon at the corner of the kitchen door) Batty: Wow. I wonder what's the matter. Fidget: What's the matter with them? Batty: I don't know. (Imitating Sherlock Holmes) Let's find out. (Normal voice) Come on! (They flew into the hole near the kitchen door, and went into May's room as Hunter J and Myotismon walked in) Hunter J: May! Myotismon: May! (May woke up from her sleep) May: (Groggily) What? (Myotismon then opened the curtain on the window, letting the sun in as May used her blanket to shield her eyes) Myotismon: Get up! Hunter J: Quick! This instant! We haven't a moment to lose! (They then left the room as Batty and Fidget flew into the hole in the wall, and went into Marie's bedroom. Hunter J and Myotismon then bursted into the bedroom) Myotismon: Marie! Hunter J: Get up, Marie! (Marie woke up from her sleep) Marie: Yeah? What's going on? (Hunter J opened the curtains as well) Hunter J: Wait until your brother and third sister are awake. (Then they go and awaken Vanitas in his room) Myotismon: Vanitas! Hunter J: Son! (Vanitas wakes up) Vanitas: What's the big idea? Myotismon: (Opening his blinds) Just get up! (They then go into Lee's room last) Hunter J: Lee! Myotismon: Time to get up! (Lee woke up) Lee: What for? Why? Myotismon: Everybody's talking about it, the whole kingdom! (He opened the curtain on the window, letting the sun in as Marie, May, and Vanitas came in) Hunter J: Hurry now! They'll be here any minute! Kanker Sisters: Who will? Hunter J: The Grand Duke Mickey Mouse and his assistants, Donald Duck and Goofy! Myotismon: They've been hunting all night. Vanitas: Hunting all night? May: For who, I wonder? Hunter J: For two girls! (Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang walked in with the breakfast trays in their hands) Myotismon: The ones who lost their respective glass slippers at the ball last night. Hunter J: They say they're madly in love with the girls. Myotismon: Along with their nannies, the Dazzlings, who're in love with some green guys. May: The duke and his assistants are in love with those girls? Hunter J: No, no, no! Princes Mario and Luigi are in love with those girls! (Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang realized secretly in calm shock) Peach: (Whispering) Prince Mario? Daisy: (Whispering) Prince Luigi? Gangreen Gang: (Whispering) The Dazzlings? (They accidentally dropped the breakfast trays. Hunter J and Myotismon glared at them upon hearing that) Myotismon: You clumsy little fools! Hunter J: Clean that up, then help my daughters get dressed! Marie: What for? (Peach and Daisy began cleaning the mess they and the Gangreen Gang made) Lee: If they're in love with those girls, why should we even bother? Hunter J: Now, you three listen to us! Myotismon: There is still a chance that two of you can get it. Kanker Sisters: One of us? May: Why, Mom, Dad, what do you mean? Hunter J: Just this; Nobody, not even the princes, knows who those two girls are. (Hidden above, Batty and Fidget listened) Fidget: (Whispering) We know. Batty: (Whispering in agreement) Indeed, Fidgy boy. (Then they listen in some more) Myotismon: The glass slippers are their only clue. Hunter J: The duke and his assistants have been ordered to try it on every girl in the kingdom. Vanitas: (Realizing) And if two can be found whom each of the two glass slippers fit, then, by the two princes' command, those two girls shall be Mario and Luigi's brides. Hunter J: And the green guys with the two girls will also get married to the Dazzlings when that happens as well. (Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang silently got hopeful) Peach and Daisy: (Whispering) Their brides. Gangreen Gang: (Whispering) Their husbands. (The Kanker Sisters gasped happily) Kanker Sisters: Their brides?! (Then they gathered their things, and gave them to Peach and Daisy, who were smiling lovingly with the Gangreen Gang as the Kanker Sisters zipped by and handed them to the lovestruck Peach and Daisy, clamoring at them to work on their clothes. Then the Kanker Sisters stopped upon noticing Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang giving calm lovestruck looks. Even Vanitas, Myotismon, and Hunter J got calmly confused with the Kanker Sisters. Peach and Daisy then dropped the clothing) Peach and Daisy: Dressed. Daisy: Oh yes. Peach: Oh, we must get dressed. Ace: It wouldn't do for the duke and his assistants to see you. May: Mom, Dad, did you see what they did? Lee: They seem lovestruck. Vanitas: Like they met someone. Marie: Are you just going to let them,,.? Hunter J and Myotismon: Quiet! (Peach and Daisy began humming as they danced their way slowly to the doorway to their attic bedroom. Even the Gangreen Gang chuckled bashfully and followed them up there. Immediately, Hunter J and Myotismon glared coldly and calmly at their two stepdaughters and five sons, realizing that they are the ones at the ball with Mario, Luigi, and the Dazzlings. They silently followed them. Batty and Fidget noticed Hunter J and Myotismon's calm angry behavior) Fidget: (Whispering) What're they gonna do now? Batty: (Whispering) I don't know. We gotta watch! Vamanos! (They flew into the hole near May's bedroom door, and flew throughout the inside of the house. In the attic bedroom, Peach and Daisy were looking at themselves in the mirror while brushing their hair with their brushes as they hummed a bit. Even the Gangreen Gang watched with smiles. Batty and Fidget flew in through the hole in the wall, and went up to Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang as they began to clamor, as if warning them. Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang looked down at the two bats in confusion) Peach, Daisy, and Gangreen Gang: What? (They looked up at the mirror to see Hunter J and Myotismon standing at the door, glaring darkly and calmly, extremely livid. They got nervous as Batty and Fidget secretly went into the hole unseen by Hunter J and Myotismon) Ace: Uh, what's going on? (Hunter J and Myotismon then spoke up calmly and angrily) Hunter J: (In calm anger) You boys, get over here. Myotismon: (In calm anger) Right now. (Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang got confused) Peach: Why do you want...? Hunter J and Myotismon: NOW!! (The Gangreen Gang reluctantly went up to them and then, to their and Peach and Daisy's shock, Hunter J yanked them back towards her and Myotismon and Hunter J locked the door, quickly closing the door as Peach and Daisy ran up to it, started banging on it and trying to open it in vain) Peach: Oh no! No, please! Daisy: Oh, you can't, you just can't! Peach and Daisy: Let us out! You must let us out! Myotismon: You will never have happiness, young ladies and men! Hunter J: We won't allow it! We refuse to allow it! Snake: Why didssss you do that?! (Myotismon slaps Snake across the face) Myotismon: We know you seven went to that ball last night. Hunter J: Until any one of our three daughters are married to the princes, you're grounded for a week! Myotismon: Grounded! And stay away from the nannies! (Then Myotismon and Hunter J walked away as Hunter J placed the key in her tunic pocket and walked downstairs) Fidget: No, no! They can't do that! They can't lock up Peach and Daisy! I'm gonna...! (Batty and the Gangreen Gang stopped Fidget and got calmly determined) Batty: We gotta get that key, Fidget! (Imitating Ethel Merman) We just gotta get that key! Ace: That's right. Snake: We'll helpssss you. Arturo: It wasn't muy bien of Mom and Myotismon to ground us and hit Snake. Billy: Yeah! (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Then they turned to the locked door) Ace: Girls, hang in there. Batty: We're gonna get you out of there. (In the room, Peach and Daisy nods) Peach: Okay. Daisy: Just hurry. (Outside the room, Batty, Fidget, and the Gangreen Gang then proceed to secretly follow Hunter J and Myotismon to get the key) Coming up: While the Kanker Sisters try on each glass slipper from the two mysterious girls, Batty, Fidget, and the fairies and animals, and even some secret help from the Gangreen Gang, secretly go to free Peach and Daisy from their attic room, all the while try to fend off Demidevimon, who keeps intervening.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cinderella Parodies Category:Cinderella Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies